Graham Florescu
Full name: Lieutenant General Lord Graham Mircea Florescu Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - 24; Immortal age - 19 Date of birth: December 25 Place of birth: Bucharest, Romania Occupation: Student. Nobility. Lt. General of the RVA. Grade: Junior at the University of Bucharest Faction: The Romanians Background History: Graham's never had it easy, but he always finds a way to be content with what he does have. The first child to Marcel and Adele, Graham didn't exactly grow up surrounded by tons of material items or money but he did grow up surrounded by a lot of love. His sister, Rosa, was named for the Romanian national flower, the dog rose (Graham always joked that they should have just called her Dog Rose). So while he didn't have much he was happy and fulfilled, until one day when he was thirteen and went to the market to sell the vegetables his family had grown. When he came back he was in for the shock of his life - his family was dead, the bodies ripped apart by some disgusting animal, blood splattered all over the walls of their home. Turns out his family had been on a stop for Soren Lazar's wolf pack sent to 'clean up' the streets. Graham just happened to be out that day and thus escaped the murder. He was on his own then, and forced to fend for himself for the next few years. This, naturally, made it difficult for him to get close to anyone since the main objective was merely to survive. Turned into a vampire on accident when he was meant to be sold as food, Graham escaped and left a fresh trail of blood while he crawled to his death behind an abandoned building. He was discovered by Leo and told him everything about what had happened, not only to himself but to other impoverished people as well. Together, they formed the Royal Vampire Army and Graham's always acted as Leo's right hand man from that day forward. When Lavinia Ioanid stepped down from her position as a Lady and a member of the royal court, Graham was nominated to take her place. He now serves as Lord of the Ioanid lands and works with the royal family to better the lives of the people, something he is completely dedicated to doing. While Leo was teaching in Forks, Graham paid his friend a visit and it was there he first saw Becky Johnsten, the one who would eventually become his wife. He was quite taken with her from the start but she was hesitant to warm up to another man since her last marriage (to Joshua Vlactor) had ended so badly. But Graham was patient and helped her blossom into the loveliest inflorita (the Romanian word for flower and also his nickname for her) after she went to Hell and back. They now live in Romania and both work diligently in their roles as Lord and Lady in order to improve the quality of life for the Romani people. Family/Connections: Becky Florescu (wife) Chloe Smith (sister-in-law) Marcel Florescu (father; deceased) Adele Florescu (mother; deceased) Rosa Florescu (sister; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Also possesses a type of sensory overload - can give emotions a smell, a taste, a sound, a tactile sensation, and a visual image. OOC Info Player: Kim PB: Milo Ventimiglia Journal: sir_graham